This invention relates to coffee brewing. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to a portable coffee brewing device.
Coffee brewing is old and well known in the art. Initially, coffee was brewed by mixing ground coffee beans with water in a pot or other vessel which was placed over a source of heat. As the water warmed, the ground beans released flavors into the water, thereby forming what is known as coffee. Once this process was completed, the coffee grounds were separated from the coffee and the coffee was consumed.
With the advent and mass adoption of electricity, the technology of coffee brewing took a major leap forward. With the use of electricity, countless forms and designs of coffee machines or coffee makers (hereinafter “coffee makers”) were developed. Manufacturers of these coffee makers include Cuisinart, Mr. Coffee, Hamilton Beach, Kitchen Aid, Bunn and countless others. Conventionally these devices include a base, an internal heating element which is connected to a source of electricity, a reservoir for holding water, a pot to receive the coffee and a coffee grounds holding device to hold the coffee grounds. Typically, these devices are designed to sit on a counter top and be used in a kitchen in a stationary and non-portable manner. As such, these conventional coffee makers are often bulky and are formed of multiple pieces and therefore these devices are not easily portable.
Understanding that conventional coffee makers are generally non-portable, yet many coffee drinkers like to take their coffee with them in the morning to work or to run errands, some manufacturers developed what are commonly known as personal coffee makers. These personal coffee makers are designed to make a single serving of coffee that can be poured into a to-go cup or travel mug. Some of these personal coffee makers are even designed to pour directly into the cup or travel mug, thereby avoiding the additional step of having to pour the coffee from the pot into the cup or travel mug. While these personal coffee makers have made it somewhat easier for someone to take coffee with them on the go, these personal coffee makers themselves are no more portable than conventional coffee makers.
Therefore, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, and the drawings, there is a need in the art for a portable coffee brewing device.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that brews a pleasing and high quality cup of coffee.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that has a robust and durable design.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that has a long and useful life.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that has a simple and ergonomic design.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that allows a user to make a fresh cup of coffee whenever and wherever they so desire.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that allows a user to load the device with water and coffee grounds at one time and one place while allowing for brewing of the coffee at another time and another place.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that uses what are known as K-cups.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that has an appealing design.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that is safe to use.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that is easy to clean.
Another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that does not leak.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a portable coffee brewing device that uses disposable coffee grounds holding devices.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification, drawings and claims.